


Sexy Romantic Getaway

by GhostVampireGal



Series: Uruha x Dani Oneshots [4]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Uruha decided to take his girlfriend Dani to Osaka for vacation and is excited to give her the time of her life.
Relationships: Uruha (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Uruha x Dani Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508396





	Sexy Romantic Getaway

Uruha and Dani walk in their hotel room. "Amazing!" Dani said while she puts her luggage down. "We have a whole view of the city!" Dani said while her hotel bedroom window shows the complete view of Osaka. "So does the bathroom." Uruha said while he was in the bathroom. Dani walks in the bathroom and is surprised to see the bathroom has a frameless shower and a bathtub closer to a big window that is showing the view of Osaka. "Damn." Dani said all surprised. Uruha then begins to turn on the bathtub's faucets with the water coming on the tub. "You going to take a bath right now?" Dani asked. "With you." Uruha said seductively. Dani blushed. "One second." Dani said while she walks out of the bathroom. Uruha takes his boots and shirt off. As he was about to take his pants and boxers off, he heard the door being lock. He smirked as his girlfriend comes back to the bathroom in her lacey white bra and underwear. "I locked the door and put up the do not disturb sign on the door. So we can have our privacy." Dani said seductively as she unclips the back of her bra. As the couple was completely naked, they got in the tub. "You're so beautiful." Uruha said while he kisses his girlfriend on the lips. "Oh my god, stop it." Dani chuckled and blushed at the same time as her boyfriend plants kisses on her cheek, neck, and then her shoulder. "I love you so much." Uruha said while he strokes her legs. "I love you so much too babe." Dani said while she kisses her boyfriend on the lips. "God, you are so sexy." Uruha said while he kisses his girlfriend on the lips into a passionate kiss. "Uruha..." Dani moaned as her boyfriend kisses her neck and gropes her breast. He then fondles her nipples, and his lips come closer to her chest. "Ngh..." She moaned with delight as he licks and sucks her breasts. "I like that sound of yours." Uruha whispered seductively while he looks up at his girlfriend. The female guitarist blushes as she turns away from her boyfriend. "You're so cute when you blush like that." Uruha cooed while he plants kisses on his girlfriend's cheek making Dani chuckle.

After the couple took their bath, they got dressed and put on a little bit of their dark eye makeup. Dani's long white hair was wet and wavy, making her look sexy. Her outfit was a white strapless crop top with an open black cage bra underneath the top, a gothic black irregular mini skirt, silver bracelets, black cross earrings, black tied up high heels and silver bracelets. Uruha was wearing a grey unbutton blazer jacket, black button-down shirt revealing his collarbone and chest with his silver cross necklace there, navy blue skinny jeans, black dress shoes and silver bracelets on his arms with his silver ring on his index finger. "You look fucking gorgeous." Uruha said while he looks at his girlfriend. "And you look fucking handsome." Dani said while she kisses her boyfriend on the lips. The couple walks out of their hotel room to go to their dinner date while holding each other's hands.

After the couple's wonderful dinner date, the couple went to the hotel's bar to have a drink. They slow dance to this song called Every Breath You Take by Police with the other couples that were dancing to this song. Dani kisses her boyfriend on the lips and relaxes her head on his chest. Uruha gives his girlfriend a loving kiss on her forehead. Dani gives her boyfriend another kiss on the lips and rests her forehead on his. "I love you." Uruha said. Dani smiles at her boyfriend.

After dancing, the couple walks inside the elevator. Uruha presses the button to their floor. He then begins to kiss his girlfriend passionately. "Babe...Wait till we get to our room." Dani mumbled against the kiss. "It's just us." Uruha said while he passionately kisses his girlfriend. No one else enters the elevator. It was just the two guitarists passionately making out. As they reach to their floor, Uruha picks his girlfriend up in his arms in a bridal style and kisses her passionately. They walk in their room while kissing each other passionately. Uruha pulls out to lock the door. Uruha goes back to kissing his girlfriend with full sexy passion. Uruha takes his jacket off along with his shoes while he gives his girlfriend a lizard kiss. Dani takes her shoes off while she was kissing her boyfriend. They end up kissing each other in bed and strip out of their clothes and underwear. Their bodies embraced each other. Dani moaned as her boyfriend kisses and licks her neck. "Say my name baby..." Uruha said while he begins to kiss his girlfriend's breasts. "Uruha...Uruha...Uruha..." Dani moaned in delight as her boyfriend sucks and licks her nipples. The dirty strawberry blonde guitarist brings his lips to her stomach and then her woman's area. "Ah...Uru...ha..." Dani gasped in delight as her boyfriend sucks and licks her woman's area. She holds on to his dirty strawberry blonde hair as he sucks and licks her clit. The tall guitarist kisses and licks the female guitarist's inner thighs and legs. He looks at her blushing mad face. He then straddles her and starts to thrust her. "Oh god...yes..." Dani moaned loudly in delight. "Come on baby." Uruha said seductively while he thrusts harder and faster. "Ah!! Uruha!!!" Dani moaned loudly with pleasure. "That's it...Come on..." Uruha grunted as he hits her sweet spot. "Ah!! URUHA!!" Dani yelled with excitement and delight at the same time as she cums. "Okay...my turn..." Dani said seductively as climbs on top of her boyfriend. Uruha moaned as his girlfriend kisses and licks his chest. "Ngh!!" Uruha moaned as his girlfriend thrusts him. "Come on love..." Dani said seductively as she thrusts her lover. "D-Oh god!" Uruha groaned with delight. "You can say it..." Dani said while she was thrusting her boyfriend. "Dani!" Uruha said with delight. "One more..." Dani moaned as she thrusts her lover faster. "DANI!!" Uruha yelled with excitement and pleasure as he plants his seed inside of his girlfriend, making her moan in delight. She pulls out and lies next to her boyfriend, who was panting. "Damn...that was fucking sexy." Uruha smiled. Dani chuckled. "Want to do it again?" Dani asked seductively. Uruha smirks and then pulls his girlfriend into a passionate kiss on the lips.

The next day, Uruha groaned tiredly by the ray of the sunlight peeking through the curtains, which made him a little upset because it was a bit too bright. "Mhm..." He groaned all tired. "Ngh..." He smiled when he hears the sweet voice of his tired girlfriend. The tall guitarist happily hugs his girlfriend from behind, and plants kisses on her nape, side of the neck, the back of her head, her temple, and then her cheek. "Morning beautiful." He said sweetly. "Morning handsome." Dani smiled tiredly and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "Last night was amazing." Dani said. "Am I the best boyfriend you ever have?" Uruha asked with a sweet smile on his face. "As always yes." Dani smiled as she gives her boyfriend another kiss on the lips. "And you're the best girlfriend I ever have as always." Uruha said while he plants kisses on his girlfriend's lips. "I'm going to take a shower." Dani said as she gets out of bed. Uruha smiles lovingly as he stares his naked lover walking to the bathroom. "You want to join?" Dani asked while she was in the bathroom. Uruha gets out of bed naked and walks in the bathroom. As he walks in the bathroom, he sees Dani walking inside of the shower and turning on the water. He sneakily joins in the shower by wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Hey!" Dani chuckled. "Got you." Uruha smirked.

"Don't scare me like that." Dani said while her boyfriend plants kisses on her cheek. Uruha chuckles. "Come here." Uruha turns his girlfriend around and pins her up against the white tiles. He pulls her into a passionate kiss on the lips and she accepts the kiss back. Dani moans as her boyfriend slides his tongue in her mouth. She moaned even more as his tongue licks her tongue and his body gives her a gentle thrust. He kisses and licks her neck to her breasts. "Uru..." Dani moaned as Uruha licks and sucks her nipples. He then kisses her stomach and then got down on his knees on the ground to be closer to her woman's area. Dani lays her head against the white marble tiles as her boyfriend sucks and licks her woman's area. "Ah..." Dani gasped in delight as she holds on to Uruha's strawberry blonde hair as he sucks on her clit. Uruha stands up and seductively licks his lips. "I could do that all day." Uruha said seductively. Dani blushes at her boyfriend and turns away with a bright red face. "You're so cute when you blush like that." Uruha smiled while he hugs his girlfriend.

After the couple's shower, they relaxed on the bed in their white hotel robes. "Come here. I want you so badly." Uruha said while he brings his girlfriend a lot closer to his side and snuggles her in his arms. He kisses her forehead as Dani relaxes her head on his chest. "I love you." Uruha smiled. "I love you too." Dani said while she kisses her boyfriend on the lips.


End file.
